


Mirrors

by NearSatoshi



Series: White Noise [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Non-binary Amami, Non-binary character, Other, Transgender Saihara, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: Amami helps their boyfriend cope with his dysphoria and some other things.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Amami is Non-binary here, although they still refer to themself as Saihara's boyfriend. Saihara is also a transgender male.
> 
> (This will most likely become a series of small most-likely-fluffy events between Saihara and Amami)

**-Mirrors-**

Soft fur slid between Saihara's fingers as he pet the grey cat on his lap, purring, the cat nuzzled its face into his leg. Saihara almost purred himself as a hand slid through his own hair as his partner approached from behind the lounge, travelling around and sitting them-self next to the pale boy and the cat atop his lap.

"Saihara, have you taken your binder off yet?" The black haired boy shook his head gently and continued to pet the cat. The green haired figure beside him sighed, "Please, I don't want you hurting yourself. You know you should only keep it on for 8 hours a day."

Saihara opened his mouth to object but soon closed it as the other gave him a look of plea. "Alright, I'll take it off." He moved the cat and placed it onto Rantaro's lap, getting up and leaving to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower too."

The ink black haired boy stared into the large mirror in front of him, running his finger lightly across his jawline. A remorseful feeling overcame him as he felt the softness of the lines, turning, his figure looked feminine from all sides. Gentle jawline and soft eyes, it was all horribly feminine to him. Sighing, he turned to get into the shower, turning the water on hot and feeling it run down his body. Unfocused, he shampooed and conditioned his hair, resting his forehead against the sides tiles soon after.

"It's disgusting, I don't look the way I feel. I wish I could look how I wanted without having to use something to make my chest appear flat, I just wish it was natural." Speaking quietly to himself, he slowly slid down into the bathtub below, tears pricking in his eyes and eventually spilling as he tried not to look at his own body.

Several moments passed as the fragile boy stayed at the bottom of the shower until loud knocking came from the door, "Shuichi, are you alright in there?" Saihara ignored the knocking and closed his eyes as the water poured down him. "I'm coming in, I'm worried." Amami entered the room and walked over to the shower-bath, seeing their boyfriend cowering in the bottom.

Reaching over, they turned the taps until the water stopped flowing, grabbed a nearby towel and lent in to scoop the boy into the towel and into their arms, covering his body and comfortingly nuzzling their face against his cheek. "It's alright, I've got you." Amami wrapped their arms around the boy and rubbed their back, drying him off in the process. Holding him firmly, Rantaro assisted Saihara to stand and step out of the bath. "Come on, I think it's time we went to bed, it's been a hard day." Saihara nodded and hugged the taller figure, holding his towel around him firmly as he stretched up to kiss their cheek.

The jet-haired boy crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to the green-haired figure beside him as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"How are the new boxers? Are they comfortable?"

"Yeah, they're really comfy, thanks Amami."

"How about the tank top?"

The yellow-eyed boy laughed a little, "It's very comfy, and it makes me feel very masculine, if that’s where you're going with this."

"Alright, good." They looked down to their smaller boyfriend with green eyes and smiled softly, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Also, Shuichi, I noticed something earlier." Saihara's eyes widened in fear as Amami's tone became serious. "I saw there were scars on your thighs earlier, don't try and tell me they came from the cat."

Saihara looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry Rantaro, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Would you show me them? Please?" Rantaro cocked their head to the side and gave the boy a soft look. Saihara nodded and rolled his shorts up slightly to reveal a myriad of scars, mainly on his right leg. Amami shuffled around slightly and leant down and lifted his leg up, kissing the boys thigh gently and comfortingly. Saihara winched slightly in pain as Rantaro leant back up and hugged him tightly.

"Ranta-"

"Please, tell me if you feel bad again, I want to help you, through anything, I don't want you to suffer alone." They looked Saihara deep in the eyes and rested their forehead against his.

"I'll always be by your side, we'll get through this together. I love you, Shuichi Saihara."


End file.
